Pendragon Black Sky
by Charely Potter
Summary: Bobby Pendragon returns once again on an epic adventure fluming down the weird territory of PowlField, and after uncovering a new Traveler can Bobby defeat Saint Dane in this adventure? Warning: Old story, so contains grammar issues.
1. Black Sky Journal 1

This story's just a tiny bit different then u will expect but this is until the 5th Pendragon Book is released.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey Mark, Courtney I see you recieved another journal of mine you find it's pretty different then the others I sent ya anyways when I   
  
left for PowlField I noticed that it was different.. I mean really different, I guess I shouldn't be surprised as I went to alot of   
  
territories and told you how different it was compared to our world first of all the sky is Purple. Ya no kidding it struck me as a   
  
shock as I don't really like purple that much. And the sun it's about the size of a dot in the sky smaller then our sun and it looks   
  
like a green dot a bright green dot in the sky and the grass wasn't ur average green no it was white I mean really white, you know   
  
how when you paint your room walls white that invites marks to be shown like a lightbulb in the sky but no this white grass seemed   
  
permanate like no mark can make it change but what's the weirdest of them all is where the flume is located in.  
  
The Sky.  
  
I know it's weird right? A flume in the Sky now how the heck am I going to get back to the flume when it's this high? Of course it had  
  
it's familiar star shape to mark it but it was purple too but not the excat purple in the sky, far away it looks invisible you just  
  
have to be real close to see it. Now right now I'm a bit confused how am i suppose to get down from here without falling which i was surprised   
  
I wasn't falling like a ball from the sky and I feared some kid with his mom would walk by asking his mother "Mommy what's that boy doing in the sky?"  
  
I sure as heck hoped noone would see me. I waited here a while as my fellow traveler friends said they would meet up with me here but i felt like   
  
and idiot sitting up in the sky waiting so I took a chance and jumped down.  
  
What was also weird was I did'nt have that familair feeling in my stomach when i'm falling I seemed to only fall down a step like from the stairs  
  
they were invisible. Smart. that avoided people from trying to figure out why there's a stairway to the sky. I walked down the steps carefully hoping  
  
I won't fall off thankfully i didn't and I landed on the white grass. That's when i heard the flume activate. I looked up to see how that who appeared was  
  
Gunny followed by Aja, Peter, Alder and Spader. When they first appeared they all looked shocked. I decided to joke about their shockness "How the weather up there?"  
  
while waving. "Hobey-" Spader said. "How do we get down?" Aja demanded. "Just walked down don't worry you won't fall."  
  
"How long you been down there shorty?" Gunny asked. "Since the flume activated." I replied. They all later walked down the invisible steps downway.  
  
"Not what?" Peter asked.   
  
"BOO!" someone yelled making us all jump and thankfully it was no Saint Dane it was a girl she had Pink mid neck length hair with blue eyes and she was short too   
  
slightly shorter then Aja. She giggled at us. "Hello Travelers I'm Petti Penyenta you can call me Tippe I'm the traverler of PowlField."  
  
She introduced herself then she giggled again. "You wear funny clothes." She taunted our clothes. "Look who's talking." Alder remarked.  
  
"Don't worry You can sneak by my friend's house he'll let you borrow some clothes and we need to do something about that hair of yours they burn people with  
  
hair like that." She walked or rather ran off and motioned us to follow. I wanted to keep my brown hair but I had to follow the rules besides it was either that  
  
or burn I really hoped she was kidding. Tippe reached in her pocket and later drew a chalk or what looked like a chalk. "I got this when I became a traveler this is   
  
a chalk but it draws stuff to make it real but it's lines are invisible I drew the invisible stairway there because some travelers complained on broken arms and legs."  
  
She drew a circle an Invisible Circle and wrote something by it. "Go in it'll take us to my friend's house we can't risk you guys to look like that around here   
  
it's a long walk there." She jumped in the invisible circle and seconds later she decinigrated away. "Should we?" Alder asked. "Hobey-ho let's go!" Spader walked in the   
  
circle and soon dissapeared followed by Peter, Alder Aja and Gunny next was me. I shrugged and stepped in the circle and felt dizzy as i watched the world disappear and  
  
was soon sliding down a sort of Mini Flume I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. 


	2. Black Sky Journal 2

Sorry Journal 1 was rushed I'll try to slow down But this is going to be   
  
a different fan fiction this won't include Mark and Courtney's life on Second  
  
Earth as I can't think of anything and I'm too lazy to do so ;P   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I slid down the mini flume I thought about what the turning point of  
  
this territory will be. Denduron their turning point was "Tak" that with-  
  
out our help the power of "tak" would rule the territory and later effect  
  
the whole territory, Cloral's was on the poisoned plants of the territory,  
  
First Earth their's was on the first world Atomic Bomb if we saved the   
  
Hindenburg which I nearly pushed the wrong end. Veelox's was on the Reality  
  
Bug as we've already lost it before we could've saved it. All those territory's  
  
it was our choice and I feared one day it will soon take place at my home  
  
if that were so then that means I'll come home with you guys and your sitting  
  
and reading the journal in your hands will soon pay off but right now my main  
  
focus is here in PowlField. Soon my thinking stopped as I've arrived in Tippe's   
  
friend's home. But what I saw confused me more then when i first arrived on PowlField.  
  
It was all white everything there was nothing but white I feared I entered the mini  
  
flume too late and it made a wrong turn. Then all of a sudden music started playing.   
  
It was sorta old song like 60's I heard it once on a website before I was a traveler  
  
remember the song "Magic Carpet Ride" ? Yea we played it all the time back in 6th grade  
  
so loud that the neighbors had to call the cops for us to turn it down and our parents  
  
took the cd away and we thought we'd never hear that song again well that changed.  
  
We can find  
  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
  
On a magic carpet ride  
  
Well, you don't know what  
  
We can see  
  
Then a famaliar voice shouted "Eppate! Eppate!!!"  
  
Silence except the music.  
  
"EEPPAAAATTE!"  
  
soon the white room faded away and i found myself on the cieling with my head touching it.  
  
"Yes Tippe?" A voice that was deeper then mine I figured was Eppate's.  
  
"Will you turn that music down we have guests?"  
  
"The Travelers?"  
  
"Yes we need some PowlField territory clothes."  
  
  
  
Close your eyes girl  
  
Look inside girl  
  
Let the sound take you-   
  
The song ended Dang! and it was getting good.  
  
Soon Alder, Gunny, Aja, Spader and Peter appeared along with Tippe and Eppate. Eppate looked  
  
weird also but thankfully his hair wasn't pink it was green not like grass green like bright  
  
green apple green. and his eyes were sorta grey and he wasn't very tall on Gunny's standards   
  
he was around my height. "Are you an Alcoloyte Eppate?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." he repplied "Tippe will you please wear your ring more then 3 minutes?" Eppate demanded.  
  
"I would but I'm allergic to silver I can't wear that ring without my finger looking like a   
  
onion!" Tippe yelled back but she took the ring and placed it in her belt loop. "There Im   
  
wearing it ya happy!" "Yes" Eppate replied. "Don't mind Eppate we're friends and all but we   
  
always argue anyways Eppate show them the clothes."  
  
A Magic Door opened whih seemed like a portal to a store. What was this the Traveler's Fashion  
  
Shop? A banner appeared showing in blue neon colors "Traveler's Fashion Shop" Well that answers   
  
my question. Aja took a dark blue sleveless jacket which on her left chest show "PowlField resident."  
  
and bright green jeans with some dangerous black boots. Gunny's was all Black and Grey, Patrick   
  
took a green top and blue bottoms, Alder took all Red and Grey and Black while I took a black top   
  
with the blue bottoms and the scary boots. Then next was our hair. I figured we were getting a   
  
haircut or hair style later i found out we were getting our hair dyed. I feared on getting laughed at   
  
but Tippe assured me that everyone even the adults here have their hair dyed. I didn't see a blond, red,   
  
brown or black hair dye. Great we were going to have wacky colors like clowns. I picked the dark blue one,   
  
Alder took a dark green, Aja didn't get to choose Tippe told her that all girls who aren't adults yet have   
  
to have pink hair, Gunny took a dark blue along with Patrick and Spader chose 2 different colors A Dark blue   
  
with white colored tips it looked very -  
  
"Zleek. Very Zleek." Tippe complimented Spader's look beaming. Whatever that meant. "Now it's time to get   
  
to see the world or at least my town. She acknolodged her chalk and drew another circle and went inside and   
  
I went after her ready for another ride for my life. 


	3. Black Sky Journal 3

Hey guys sry I took so long I've been pretty busy with some stuff well I'm back so sit back   
  
and read this Gunny, Patrick and Alder aren't in this story no more in case you're wondering  
  
They flumed back to their territories and such so now it's Spader, Aja and Bobby and Tippe too  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After that ride I saw the familiar blank white sight but the world seemed to appear  
  
again. The others haven't arrived yet so I figured on knowing more about Tippe.  
  
"Tippe, why do I have to wear this badge around you're not wearing one?" I don't mind the badge  
  
but it made me feel as though I'm walking around with a shirt that said "I'm with her --".  
  
"That badge is temporairly it means that you're new in this town when someone leaves a town  
  
they get a badge that says "Powlfield resident" until they're settled in a new town."  
  
"Oh ok." That sort of made sense.   
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"9 and 3/4" she replied.  
  
"You're kinda young to be a traveler."  
  
She made a sort of grunt sound.  
  
"Where'd you get that chalk?" I asked pointing in the pocket she kept her chalk.  
  
"I told you I got it when I was a traveler." She replied looking up  
  
"I know that but where did you get it from."  
  
She made that grunting noise again "My grandma gave it to me." she answered quietly  
  
"Where's she?" I asked but I think I knew the answer already  
  
  
  
She grunted again. What's with the grunt?!! "She died couple of weeks ago. Some tall dude  
  
with a black suit and scary blue eyes killed her." She said grimly. I figured the dude was  
  
Saint Dane. "Sorry to hear that." She answered with another grunt.  
  
Soon the fellow travelers arrived but sort of dazed looking, I'm guessing there's seeing  
  
nothing but white. They later recooperated. Tippe who looked like she was going to puke later  
  
annouced. "Um Ok let's go." She got another piece of chalk but this one was mouse shaped (computer type)  
  
but it was really small and pink colored with a button. She pressed the button and a clear  
  
platform enough for us all. She stepped on one and motioned us to do so. I stepped on one and felt  
  
my feet tied to the platform like in the snowboards.   
  
"Follow me." She said hyperly and soon zoomed down. She didn't even teach us how to work this.  
  
What a Hiep (Word for someone who wants you to figure it out on your own it's pronouced Hi-Eep)  
  
I figured I have to push my self to go, I tried that and felt a little tug and soon zoomed off. Looking back I called  
  
"Just push your body" Before I was too far from their view. They later caught up with me but I couldn't see   
  
much of Tippe but a pink dot. I later caught up with her after a few intense moments.   
  
She merely giggled "What took you so long!" "You didn't bother to tell us how to use it." Aja snapped at her.  
  
Tippe shrugged and stepped off the platform and merely got her mimi pink mouse chalk out and pressed the button  
  
and the platforms disappear. She came up to us and took our badges off. "You won't need these anymore for a  
  
while." She said with satisfaction. We went to follow her and Spader grabbed me "That Tippe is a weird girl."  
  
"Aren't we all." I said back.   
  
"Let's get us some food first you must be hungry don't worry lunch is on me." She said beaming. Now that she   
  
mentioned it I am a bit hungry I wonder what type of food they eat here.   
  
We entered in a bar "Grubby's All" and sat down in a booth with orange comfy sofas and tables. We sat down in the  
  
sofas and waited for someone to serve us. Tippe handed us each a menu and we looked at the selection.  
  
Grubby's All Food  
  
Food  
  
Hamdiggers ----------- 3 Seems  
  
Giffers Peptees ------------- 7 Seems  
  
Ditre's Manall --------------- 20 Seems   
  
Drinks  
  
Twisters -------------------- .8 Seems  
  
Quiver Sip --------------------- 9.6 Seems  
  
I placed down the menu. "What are these foods?" Aja demanded.  
  
Tippe merely grunted again and ignored her later a lady who looked 19 with pink hair arrived.  
  
"What can I get ya sweeties?" She talked like she was chewing gum at the same time.  
  
"We'll have 4 Ham Diggers with Ditre's Manall and Twisters please." Tippe said beaming.  
  
The waitress wrote down the orders in a notebook "Anything else?"  
  
"No thank you." Tippe replied politely. The waitress walked off.  
  
"So what d'you think of PowlField?" Tippe asked us.  
  
"Truely bizarre." We all replied. Tippe merely grinned.  
  
Couple of minutes later the same waitress returned with the drinks and the food. She set them each nicely in  
  
front of us. "Here ya go hun." She replied and walked off again.  
  
The food was sort of similiar looking like on Second Earth. The drinks were at least a foot high, there was   
  
a pink bun with a green looking square meat like at Wendy's, but sadly no fries. There was some brown   
  
red striped lookning leafs with golden crumbs on it.   
  
"The pink breads with the meat inside are Hamdiggers, the leafy things are Ditre's Manall, you'll love this."  
  
She replied then grabbed a HamDigger and took bite into it like it was the greatest thing in the world."  
  
I looked over at Aja she merely picked up the Hamdigger and examined the inside and cautiously took a bite like she  
  
was eating poison. Spader took the Ditre's Manall and ate it eyes closed ready for bad taste.  
  
I picked up a HamDigger and took a bite into it. It wasn't bad it was pretty good Tippe was watching us like a frog  
  
about to catch a flie into it's mouth. I ate the Ditre's Manall and it had a bitter taste. I picked up a condiment from  
  
the table and it was sort of purple looking and I dipped it on the Ditre, took a bite and it tasted better. There was silence  
  
except the chewings, swallowings and slurps of the food. When we were all done Tippe giggled. The waitress came back with the   
  
bill.  
  
"95.2 Seems." She replied and held out her hand for the bill money.  
  
Tippe reached in her pocket and took out some silver looking coins and when she handed it to her it looked like she highfived her.  
  
"I've added a tip, thank you the food was great." Tippe replied. The waitress left with a Your welcome and Come again.  
  
"Come on let's go see more of the world." She took us outside and got her pink chalk again, pressed the button and hopped on the  
  
clear platform alnog with us following her lead we zoomed off. 


	4. Black Sky Journal 4

I'm back now let's get on with these journals  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wo knew that zooming down on a clear platform could be fun. Tippe took us  
  
to some pretty exciting adventures but what we found later that day.   
  
We started zooming down the world but soon our platforms started to vibrate   
  
a little and slow down with a "hum" as we kept going the humming got louder.  
  
"Uh oh." Tippe first said. Uh oh? I really don't like the sound of that.  
  
She took our hands and led us to an empty alley. "What's wrong?" Spader asked.  
  
Tippe pointed at a couple of kids who had black hair nothing unusual about that  
  
at least by Second Earth's standards.   
  
"What's wrong with them they look normal." Aja said.  
  
"Not on Powlfield, thing is around here people with Black Hair have special powers,  
  
Unfortnately they can't control it and it creates chaos which is why our boards were  
  
humming, because they sense danger." Tippe explained. We watched the black haired  
  
kids play around as if they're normal kids. Scratch that what I saw changed my whole   
  
mind about them. All of a sudden a little green haired kid came around walking past the  
  
black haired kids until "Boom". The poor little kid just blew up in front of our whole  
  
eyes. "Anymore questions?" Tippe asked, she didn't even giggle. Good thing I probably  
  
might've smacked her if she did. All we did was shake our heads "No"  
  
What was even more horrible was that the black haired kids were giggling as if they   
  
just told a funny joke. "It's worse, you know about the sky." She said pointing up.  
  
"Ya it's purple." I said.   
  
"That's not good it's not suppose to be that color." She said  
  
"What color's suppose to be?" I asked.  
  
"Limesh Pink." She replied. Ok like that's not an even weirder color.  
  
The little kids later were gone and the poor remains of the kid were a big pile of ash  
  
with a blood stain 2 adults 1 man with blue hair and the woman with purple hair came, I think  
  
it was his parents. His mother hunched over the remains on her knees sobbing in her hands  
  
while the man looked at the remains as if it would bring back their child.   
  
"C'mon." Tippe replied as we left. "Be thankful we dyed your hair, your hair color is   
  
classified as black in PowlField, people fear them." She explained. "Let's go to my house."  
  
She acknowlodged her chalk again and drew a familiar circle, I stepped after her as usual  
  
fluming down the mini portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later the ride was over, I saw again the white world but it faded away in 2 seconds.  
  
The house looked kinda normal like in Second Earth standards.  
  
"Um d'you live here alone?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh no, we have a maid Judy. She's really nice and takes care of me she doesn't know about   
  
this I tried to tell her once she thought I was dreaming." Before I could ask more AJa and   
  
Spader arrived looking dazed as usual but later recovered.  
  
"Nice place." Spader said.  
  
"Thanks, Judy takes of it well." Tippe replied and then went upstairs and we went to follow   
  
her. She led us to her room when she opened the door it was as if we stepped in another world.  
  
For one thing the inside of the house had a shiny wood, brown look but when we stepped in her   
  
room was pink. Like Pepto Bismol pink. It made me feel a little sick and the walls had posters  
  
that moved. Weird eh. Tippe sat in her chair and took out all of her stuff from her pockets and  
  
placed them in her drawer and took off her vest jacket which she had a pink stripped tanktop.  
  
She took a red glove and placed her traveler ring over her index finger.   
  
"Oh ya I almost forgot." She got up and led us down the hallway and led us to 3 bedrooms.  
  
You guys can sleep in these bedrooms they're the guest rooms my oom's just down the hallway the   
  
bathroom's opposite from here. She opened the doors and let us in.   
  
"Hmm it's getting dark." she said frowning a bit.  
  
"How can you tell?" Aja asked.  
  
"When the sky turns blue then it's night time when its purple it's day time remember that."   
  
Tippe explained. "Good night, if you need anyone just call Judy I'll be asleep." Tippe walked off  
  
down to her bedroom.  
  
"Well night guys."  
  
"Good night Pendragon." Aja and Spader replied and walked to their bedroom. I walked in mine and   
  
the room was a sorta dark blue, black tile floors with a couple of windows, desk bed, clozet and   
  
a sort of screen. I wonder if they have internet access or cable? I could figure that out tomorrow   
  
so I changed out of my PowlField day clothes and into the night clothes (there was some in the closet).  
  
I layed in my bed ready for my eyes to close. But it never did. I wasn't really tired. I guess when   
  
yu're use to staying away when the sky is blue it's hard to when you think it's day time. I got up  
  
and decided to walk down to the kitchen for some milk and cookies if they had any. I walked down the  
  
stairway and what I saw was a black haired girl with deep intensive eyes.   
  
"Wh-who're you?" I didn't mind black haired people but I fear anyone with black hair here after I saw  
  
what they did to that poor kid.  
  
"I'm Lily." She said soothly. "I'm a friend of Tippe is she here?"  
  
"She's asleep." I replied. But Lily didn't seem to hear me she just walked upstairs towards Tippe's room.  
  
I wasnt sure if I should believe her so I followed Lily. I found her in front of the door staring at it  
  
as if waiting for it to open for her. Then she spoke mouths moving but no sound and then the door opened.  
  
HYAH!!!! Tippe jumped out of her room with 2 daggers ready to strike. She had a sorta Loor thing going on.  
  
"Hello Tippe." Lily said taking out a weird stick that glimmered but looked deadly. I was too speechless  
  
and stunned to move all I did was stand there mouth open staring.  
  
"So glad to have met ya, been a while that'll be your downfall!" Lily said treatening and then attacked.  
  
I sure hope Tippe was as strong as Loor as it will protect her.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Journal 5  
  
"TIPPE NO!!" I yelled but I was too late she ran in front of flaming fiery Saint Dane and then an explosion   
  
happened and Tippe fell to the ground burning to her death... 


	5. Black Sky Journal 5

I bet you're wondering will Tippe die in this chapter? Well you're going to  
  
have to wait and see...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the heck's going on here?!" a little plump woman from down the stairs  
  
notices Tippe and Lily in combat.   
  
"You! OUUT!" she points at Lily.  
  
"But Judy she's my friend we're just playing." Tippe whined.  
  
"At midnight? I don't allow playing at this hour while you should be in bed!"  
  
Tippe giggled "Ok Grandma but can some of my friends sleep in the guest rooms  
  
I hate to wake them up tellnig them they can't stay." She gave her the fake  
  
puppy eyes.  
  
Judy seemed to get a hold of herself and said calmly "Of course dear."  
  
"Buh bye Tippe." Lily said slyly and disappeared.  
  
"Pendragon you best go to bed we have a long day ahead of us." Tippe replied.  
  
I was still opened mouthed but said "Ok." and walked back to the bedroom.  
  
I went inside the covers in my bed and shut my closes ready to dream away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I sleeped dreamfully in the comfy bed I never wanted to wake up again until.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*   
  
"WAKIE WAKIE WEGS AND TATIES" Tippe's voiced yelled while banging pots and pans.  
  
And what the heck were Wegs and Taties? I grumbly got out of bed  
  
stretching then walked down the hall downstars. Aja and Spader were already  
  
there waiting with Tippe and Judy was behind the kitchen door cooking  
  
breakfast. Whatever it was sure smelled sweet.   
  
Later Judy came with plates full of food and set them down in front of us  
  
"Eat up!" Judy beamed. I looekd at Tippe who was beaming too (or was that a  
  
smirk) and was eating it like a dog. I looekd at my plate it had what looked like  
  
green ashes with a weird blue dip on top of a crunchy bread that was purple.  
  
Aja was brave enough to try. She dipped her crunchy purple bread in the blue dip   
  
and green dip and ate it carefully eyes closed. Spader scooped some green ash into  
  
his mouth. I placed the purple crunchy bread in the green ash with the dip and scooped  
  
it in my mouth and it was. Good. It was pretty sweet.   
  
Judy chuckled and asked "You act as if you never had Terpals and Grips."  
  
Aja Spader and I looked at Tippe for her to answer. "Of course they have  
  
they just hadn't had it since they were little." Judy beamed and walked off.  
  
"So what's our story here." Spader whispered to Tippe.   
  
"I told her you guys were friends of me who just happened to move back to town."  
  
She shrugged. "She'll never believe me she'll just laugh and say "What an imagination  
  
you have young lady." "Watch." And as cue Judy walked back in. "Judy they're travelers  
  
who flume from here to other territoriesthrough space and time there's an evil man named  
  
Saint Dane who wants to rule Halla 1 by 1." Tippe said then scooping up green as in her mouth  
  
again. Judy chuckled then sighed "What a weird imaggination you have there." she beamed and   
  
walked off. "See." Tippe concluded.  
  
We all decided to take a walk around the territory.   
  
"I'll take you to Lily's house." Tippe whispered to us.  
  
"But you said it's dangerous." We all demanded.  
  
"Yes it is unless you have black hair too." She said slyly.   
  
"Are we dying our hair again?" Spader asked.   
  
"Mm no we're going to be wearing these." She drew out some black wigs out of bag and handed them   
  
to each of us. "Now just follow my lead." She wisphered.  
  
We all walked towards downtown the area. We past a couple of black haired dudes and they were staring   
  
at us. "We're out of our leage here." I wisphered. "Nonsense I'm been here loads of times we won't get   
  
caught." We continued walking when we approached a gothic looking kid he looked no older then 10.  
  
"Tonya my girl!" He patted Tippe's back. "Long time no see aye." Then he winked at her.  
  
"Ya Gabben you know when the party is?" Tippe asked. She really knew how to cover a lie.  
  
"It's starting now." He announced.   
  
"Thanks dude." Then she slugged him in the arm a bit hard but he didn't even flinch but still beamed.  
  
"He's a jerk." He said to us. "He seems pretty nice to me." Spader said.  
  
"Looks can be deciving he made fun of Eppate when I was little Eppate just wouldn't wear the wig and  
  
he burned Eppate's face and had to get surgery." She grunted again but walked on.  
  
"Why'd u ask for the party if you're looking for Lily?" Aja asked.  
  
"Cause she's throwing a party, she throws the best ones next to me of course." Tippe chuckled.  
  
"Who Tippe or Tonya?" Spader teased with a smirk.  
  
We continued to walk on for a couple of minutes till we reached up to a guard who was big and   
  
strong who also had black hair with the words "Securete" on his shirt. I'm guessing it ment  
  
Security. Whatever.   
  
"Hey Yachi, what's cracking on the upside?" Tippe/Tonya asked patting the big brute's back while  
  
Spader, Aja and me exchanged glances.  
  
"Don't worry dude those guys are with me." She beamed. The big brute "Yachi" moved over to let us  
  
in. We heard a couple of dancing move but man was it loud I hope they had earplugs over here on   
  
PowlField. It had a big bass that was booming in our ears with a rhythmic beat to it. If it wasn't   
  
so loud I'd enjoy it.   
  
"Here." Tippe said beaming handing us each earplugs. She really liked watching us get confused here.  
  
"Just enjoy the music we'll find Lily soon. She told us.   
  
"Anything to drink around here?" I asked.   
  
"Well ya but I strongly suggest you don't drink it." She led us toward the table with the fancy looking  
  
punch bowl it's drink was sorta purple smoothie liked. She pointed out a guy who just arrived and was   
  
walknig towards the punch bowl. Tippe grabbed us behind a stereo and told us to keep looking.  
  
The dude was practically peeing in the drink! Unbelievable.   
  
"That's why." She said. I'm glad she warned us not to drink it I sorta lost my drinking appetite.  
  
She led us to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." She said. Great we're going dancing. I'm an okay  
  
dancer and all but I'm use to school dances and plus these moves they were dancing made me feel goofy like.  
  
So we danced I felt sorta weird doing this dance we were practically in the air while this happened and we  
  
weren't shaking like a polariod we were briging our hands up and turning our heads left and right which hurted  
  
my neck and doing a couple of tap dancing it was complicated. We later got use to it.   
  
"Ok dancing's over." She dragged us out of the floor. What a spoil spurt she is.   
  
"I found Lily we have to go to her room." Tippe said then ran off with us following her down the hallway. She may be   
  
small but she's faster on legs then on the platforms we rode in. Breathless we caught up to her in front of a tall door with  
  
a wild bear perched on the top of it it had a handle to it we would grab and it'd make a couple of chimes.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Hello Tippe." She said to Tippe, then she looked at me. "I've met you before but who're you." Then she looked at  
  
Aja and Spader "I haven't met you two at all." Tippe introduced us to her.   
  
"Right. Lily can you contact Eppate so he can come here." Tippe asked.  
  
"Sure." Lily said then went over to a handheld mini labtop. She pressed a couple of buttons and went over to a weird  
  
teleport and pressed the button and closed the hanheld mini labtop. "Ok he should come any minute now.  
  
Then the teleport started activating and Eppate came through not wearing black hair or clothes.  
  
"Eppate! You're suppose to be in black!" Tippe demanded.  
  
"Tippe I don't give a damn on my clothes." Eppate argued.  
  
"Fine! you can get yourself blown up for all I care." Tippe closed the subject.   
  
"Ok Lily Eppate we're going to need your help." Tippe said after we all sat down.  
  
"We need to find out the turning point here, we have to decide how Saint Dane's going to take over PowlField."  
  
"It could be the black haired kids." Aja suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But we don't have any proof. Is there anything that was invented that's taking over the territory" I said.  
  
Aja looked down this was the turning point for her territory and we failed saving it.  
  
Tippe opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by a loud crash.  
  
A couple of screams and more bangs and crashes were heard.  
  
"What the-  
  
"Oh my god the party!" Lily exclaimed and ran out of the room with us following her. We saw a bunch of fire around the house  
  
and the dancers and everyone was running out of the house for escape the Security people left too. We looked to see who caused  
  
this disater and we saw   
  
Saint Dane...  
  
"Hello children. Enjoying your stay at PowlField?" He said camly and casually. I heard a sniff from Tippe this was the guy who   
  
killed her Grandmother and she wanted revenge just like Spader but Spader calmed down later.   
  
"You MONSTER." Tippe ran after the demon with weapons at the ready. "TIPPE NO!!" I yelled but I was too late she ran in front of   
  
the flaming fiery Saint Dane and then an explosion happened and Tippe fell to the ground burning to her death...   
  
"Tippe!" Eppate yelled and ran after her. We went over to help her. "Such a tempermental little child. Your Grandmother was a foolish  
  
one thinking she could stop but that was her downfall. It will be yours too." He said casually. Then he walked off.  
  
"We have to get out of here NOW!" I yelled. Lily's house was crumbling and if we weren't quick the stuff will fall on us. We had to get  
  
out of here and get Tippe to safety. We ran towards the door but a pole landed in front of the door blocking our escape.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Journal 6  
  
"Well I think we found our turning point." I announced. "What we need to know is how we're going to get Saint Dane." 


	6. Black Sky Journal 6

Sorry for longging update but at least SOMEONE is reading my fan fiction now lol  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You MONSTER." Tippe ran after the demon with weapons at the ready. "TIPPE NO!!" I yelled but I was too late she ran in front of   
  
the flaming fiery Saint Dane and then an explosion happened and Tippe fell to the ground burning to her death...   
  
"Tippe!" Eppate yelled and ran after her. We went over to help her. "Such a tempermental little child. Your Grandmother was a foolish  
  
one thinking she could stop me, but that was her downfall. It will be yours too." He said casually. Then he walked off.  
  
"We have to get out of here NOW!" I yelled. Lily's house was crumbling and if we weren't quick the stuff will fall on us. We had to get  
  
out of here and get Tippe to safety. We ran towards the door but a pole landed in front of the door blocking our escape.  
  
"Go to my room!" Lily yelled. We ran down the hallway avoiding moe tumbling furniture an buildings reaching Lily's room. She grabbed her  
  
mini labtop hit a few buttons.  
  
"Ok place tippe in the teleport." Lily commanded. Spader and Eppate grabbed Tippe by the arms and dragged her in the teleport. Lily turned  
  
on some buttons on the machine then Tippe disppeared.  
  
"She's gone to the hospital go in I'll catch up with ya." Lily said. I entered after Spader and Aja then Lily pressed buttons again and   
  
the world around lily's room faded.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We arrived in a yellow room it smelled like the hospital like when I visited my Grandpa when he was really sick.  
  
"Hey Bobby where are we?" Spader asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said. Just then Lily arrived.  
  
"We're in the Hospital Tippe's over there." Lily pointed at a bed where Tippe was at and she was being wheeled away..  
  
"Is she ok?" Aja asked.  
  
"I think so but she'll be in here a couple of days." Lily walked towards Tippe who was still being wheeled away we followed.  
  
"You ok Tippe." Lily asked.  
  
"I think so but my whole body aches." She coughed a little. Her hair was redder then usual and dried with some black parts. Her skin wasn't  
  
it's usual pale looking it was sorta burnt red swelling.  
  
Just then the maid at Tippe's home Judy bursted in with Eppate.  
  
"Where's Tippe?! Judy demanded.  
  
"I'm right here Jud..." Tippe said weakly.  
  
"What happened?" Judy demanded. Eppate explained for Tippe, she needed her strength.  
  
"You went to Lily's Party? I bet this Saint Dane has black hair right?!" Judy said.  
  
"He doesn't. But he's tougher then he sounds." I explained. I told Judy about Saint Dane's power and his quest.  
  
"I haven't been lying Judy." Tippe gritted her teeth when she said this.  
  
Judy ran over to hug Tippe in tears "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." She realised Tippe.  
  
"What can i do to help?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing really we're fine this involves the travelers." Tippe said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Tippe was getting treated we all sat down on the sidewalks in front of the hospital sitting there thinking as I burried my head in my   
  
hands nearly sleeping.  
  
"Bobby." Spader started.  
  
"Ya?" I didn't lift my head.  
  
"How are we going to find the turning point here?"   
  
I looked up at Spader. "Well what do we know about PowlField?"  
  
"They're a racist to the black haired people." Aja said.   
  
"The sky isn't limeish pink anymore." Lily said simply looking up at the dim purple sky. "It got darker."  
  
"But do we know how?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm guessing the turning point is the sky." Aja suggested.  
  
"Well I've read something about the sky and it's changes on it's color I'll have to get it from the library. I'll be right back." She took out her   
  
mini labtop again pressed a few buttons then disappeared.  
  
She came back a couple minutes later with a red book that had a picture of the sky here and it was the color of pink lemonade with a hint of green on   
  
the cover. She flipped a couple of pages to the chapter "Changing of Sky"  
  
"It says here that a certain time of the year angels descend from the sky. If the angel is white then it means the sky will be a brighter color. if   
  
the angels are black then it means the world has gone bad and they change the sky to a darker color. Ever since our fued with the black hairs we've been   
  
getting darker skys. It says here that the last color the sky can get is black and if that happens then the whole world will turn into fire and chaos will come.  
  
This is sorta what's been happening and the color before it turns black is purple which is the color of our sky!"   
  
"Then that means we have to stop the fued between them." I said.  
  
"How long until the Angels come?" Aja asked.   
  
Lily read the book for a litle bit turned the page and pointed at the date  
  
Avpren 37th  
  
"When's that?" Spader asked.  
  
"In 2 weeks." She said grimly.  
  
"I'm not sure it's possible to stop a fued of the whole world in less then 2 weeks.:  
  
"Well we got to try." Lily said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well I think we found our turning point." I announced. "What we need to know is how we're going to get Saint Dane."   
  
"I suggest we kick his ass." Said a high pitched voice we turned in shock to see Tippe with her arms a bandaged with some red scars over her face. Man are the   
  
doctors fast in healing here.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview of Journal 7  
  
Saint Dane held Lily in his hands wrapped around her throat   
  
"Tell the angels that you've failed in doing good or the girl gets it!" He sneered.  
  
Aja and Spader were holding Tippe down so she doesn't try to attack Saint Dane while Eppate is fighting off mini versions of Saint Dane. 


	7. Black Sky Journal 7

Sorry it's been so long. I've beenvery very busy here. but I'm back now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time in Journal 7...  
  
"When's that?" Spader asked.  
  
"In 2 weeks." She said grimly.  
  
"I'm not sure it's possible to stop a fued of the whole world in less then 2 weeks.:  
  
"Well we got to try." Lily said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well I think we found our turning point." I announced. "What we need to know is how we're going to get Saint Dane."   
  
"I suggest we kick his ass." Said a high pitched voice we turned in shock to see Tippe with her   
  
arms a bandaged with some red scars over her face. Man are the doctors fast in healing here.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tippe, I thought you weren't going to be released until a week." I said.  
  
"I'm a fast healer, 1 week can mean hours for me." she made a way down the steps towards us and  
  
fell down on the way after groaning. We went over to help her.  
  
"Nuh uh Tippe you're going back in." Lily said.  
  
"Not until I hear your plan." Tippe demanded. Lily sighed. "Only if you'll go back to rest."  
  
"Fine." Tippe folded her arms.  
  
We went on explaining about having to stop the fued between the black hairs and others, the sky

and hoping the Angels that will descend here will be white.  
  
"2 weeks?!" Tippe shouted. "I won't be able to help in a week." Tippe said sadly.  
  
"I know. It's going to be hard." I said.  
  
"Not hard! Impossible." Tippe said burying her head in her hands."I think we lost."  
  
"No we haven't, we can't give up." Lily said.  
  
"Let's just face it, the only way we can save it is if we have more time." Tippe said.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Aja asked.  
  
"The sooner we start, the sooner we have on saving this territory." Spader said.  
  
"C'mon Tippe, I'll walk you to your bed." Lily helped Tippe up and walked her back into the

hospital.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While Tippe was recovering slowly in the hospital we're been doing alot of research on black

haired territory and Tippe's area.   
  
"Will you turn off that music! We're trying to research!" Lily shouted at Eppate who played

"Way Away" by Yellowcard while we were at his house. We wanted to make sure we have

enough data to do this.   
  
We had to learn how to communicate to the angels so that incase we fail to stop the fued that we

might be able to convince how hard we tried.   
  
Avpren 37th was approaching quickly as we had nearly 1 week left. Tippe came out of the

hospital doing backflips,

"FFFFFFRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDOOOOMMMMMM!!!!" she yelled for the

whole world to hear when she got out of the hospital.   
  
"Feeling any better? Lily asked while taking out her ear plugs.   
  
"Ya, loads." Tippe said. Most of her cuts were fading and bruises healed but still hurt when she

touched them. and still had to have that bandage across her left cheek.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOU COLOR HAIRED FREAK!" We saw Eppate try to sneak in the

library were black haired people go to (more information was found there) and Eppate was left

running out with his boots on fire.  
  
"Damn boots." Eppate kicked his burnt boots off. Tippe sighed as she placed on her black wig

on.  
  
"Cya Tonya" Eppate said at Tippe while she stook her tounge out and threw dust powder at

him.   
  
"Meet me at my house, ok?" Tippe said then she ran inside the library.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I found loads of information there." Tippe came back and landed 7 books twice the size of the

5th Harry Potter book each. She sighed in relief.   
  
"Have you even read what's in these?" Lily asked. Tippe nodded.  
  
"Besides the titles?" Lily asked again while Tippe nodded but then shook her head halfway

through the nod. Lily sighed. She took the book from the top that said "Angels vs Facts". We

each took a book and basically this was like homework. Judy would knock before entering with

some Twisters and some of that Terpals and Grip for each of us at times.   
  
"Can we stop now? I'm getting a headache." Eppate first annouced, indeed I was getting one too

for sitting there reading and checking facts for hours and hours and hours.  
  
"Ok let's take a break." Lily said closing her book but bookmarking it first.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Avpren 37th was drawing unbelivebly closer as we had only 1 day left. Lily and I apparently   
  
knew enough just to tell the Angels to give them a chance and stuff. But the rest of the gang c

ould only say "Hi, The Green is smelly" well at least that's what Eppate can say.   
  
"I really hope this works. I really love my home, I don't want to lose it." Tippe said when she sat

near me once with her bright blue eyes staring up at me. "What will happen if we lose? Will we

have to move to another territory?"   
  
"Don't think about what will happen if we lose, think about what will happen if we win." I said to

her.  
  
"Ya, but I just refuse to leave here. I don't care of Saint Dane takes over this territory. I'll bring it back somehow and kick his ass then." Tippe said then she ran off.  
  
"Look." Lily said pointing up. "What?" I asked. Aja, Spader and Eppate came.   
  
"The sky's indigo. That means the angels are coming." Tippe came back.  
  
"It looks like they're coming now." I said. But then all of a sudden Saint Dane appeared along

with clones of him but midget sized.  
  
"SAINT DANE!!" Tippe charged towards him but was bounced back. Then Saint Dane held

Lily in his hands wrapped around her throat   
  
"Tell the angels that you've failed in doing good or the girl gets it!" He sneered.  
  
Aja and Spader were holding Tippe down so she doesn't try to attack Saint Dane while Eppate

is fighting off mini versions of Saint Dane.  
  
"Let Lily GO!! Tippe demanded. Lily was struggling and her face was getting sorta blue. "F-

Forget ab-bout m-me." She managed.  
  
"NO!!" Tippe burst out of Aja and Spaders grip. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOME

SERIOUS TRASHING." I was very shocked at Tippe's behavior,

it was like she was a devil too.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

Tippe charged again but Saint Dane who merely was standing there snapped his free finger then

Tippe bursted into flames.

"TIPPE!!" Eppate said looking back but at the wrong time as one of the mini Saint Danes

punched him to the ground.  
  
Aja ran towards Tippe trying to pat out the fire while Spader helped Eppate battle with the mini

Saint Danes.  
  
It was getting very windy I could see that the angels were coming. Saint Dane sighed. "I'm

bored." then he choked Lily to death and Lily's dead body fell when Saint Dane released grip.

Then he disappeared along with the mini Saint Danes. "LILY!" Tippe cried out. "Bobby, go to

the Angels without us." Aja said. I had to obey I walked off towards the middle of the park

where it was the most windy. A hole in the sky appeared. I hoped to see white angels appear.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's 1 journal away from finishing. Will the Angels be white or black? Will Bobby succeed? Expect the last journal in July ;)


End file.
